Carl Johnson
Carl Johnson 'is an agent of Prospero. Though new to government work and the anomalous, his skills, abilities, and tenacity make him one of Prospero's best assets despite his lack of experience. Biography Background CJ was born and grew up in Grove Street, Los Santos. He spent the majority of his early life as a member of the Grove Street Families gang. In 1987, he fled to Liberty City following the death of his Brother, Brian. In 1992, CJ returned to San Andreas, once more taking up his place in the Grove Street Families. In 1993, CJ began working for the CIA under the sponsorship of Mike Toreno. In 1995, under request, he transferred to Prospero, where he has been involved in a wide variety of capture and retrieval operations. Finding the Yeti In 1997, with the Advent of the Myths, CJ was sent by The Truth to investigate Mount Chiliad at the order of The Custodian. Beginning his investigation, he quickly came across many clues of strange happenings at the mountain. Namely large footprints, a destroyed bike and dead biker, a dead couple on the mountain ridge, a ton of sniper rifle bullet casings on a ledge looking down at a cabin, and three bodies inside said cabin. CJ then decided to investigate the mountains summit, hoping to find more clues or any potential survivors up there. Instead, he came across the Yeti, emerging from some nearby bushes. After a prolonged engagement, the Yeti nearly managed to defeat CJ, knocking him over using an ice blast. However, before the Yeti could finish him, Eve Matthews killed the Yeti with a Sniper Rifle bullet to the head, and promptly disappeared. Meeting The Custodian Following the death of the Yeti, CJ returned to Prospero H.Q., needing his wounds tended. He visited Emma Walker, who promptly treated his wounds. Immediately after her published paperwork regarding the treatment, she received a phonecall from Sarah Williams, who informed her that CJ was to attend a meeting with The Custodian immediately. In their meeting, The Custodian congratulated CJ for being one of two individuals to actually kill an anomlous entity, the first being The Truth. The two discussed the appearance of the myths and why it was happening, but The Custodian was unable to provide any answers. Unknown to CJ, The Custodian had managed to figure out a pattern to the myth appearances already, however wanting keeping it secret, he chose to send CJ to The Panopticon under the simple guise of wanting to cover as many locations as possible, rather than heading off this pattern. A Face of Leather Upon arriving at The Panopticon, CJ began to explore the area, looking for any clues of anomalous happenings. He started with the upper level of The Panopticon and investigated many sheds and structures, all of which had blood lathered all over their floors. Finding nothing else, he chose to investigate the lower levels. As he moved down, he noticed an individual (Leatherface) outside a shed holding a Chainsaw, as well as a young couple on their knees before him. Leatherface then attacked the couple, brutalising the both of them, whilst CJ watched. Shaken by what he'd witnessed, CJ immediately opened fire on Leatherface. After a lengthy fight, CJ had him beat. He knocked him to the floor and prepared to deliver the killing shot, however he was interrupted by Eve, who fired a Sniper Rifle shot into Leatherface's head. CJ swiftly took cover behind a nearby log pile, however Eve told him that she meant him no harm, and that if she wanted to kill him, she'd have "shot him on that mountain". Confronting The Custodian Following ''Event, CJ attempted to confront The Custodian at his office in Prospero H.Q. Agents loyal to Price attempted to stop CJ, however he, with the help of Sarah, managed to push through and reach the office. After a brief conversation, more agents arrived, distracting CJ and Sarah and allowing The Custodian to escape to the roof. When CJ and Sarah finally reached the roof, Price's helicopter was already taking off, swiftly flying away. The two prepared to pursue him. However, they were interrupted by CJ receiving a phonecall from Eve, who informed him that she'd found out where the myths were coming from. Wanting to stop The Custodian, but also recognising the need to help Eve and stop the myths, CJ settled for a compromise. He asked Sarah to tail The Custodian as best she can and find out where he's going, whilst he helps Eve. Stopping the Myths Showndown at Satellite Site Omega After closing the Rift, CJ journeyed to Satellite Site Omega to meet Sarah, who was waiting nearby. The two ventured in, nothing how quiet it was. Eventually, the two found themselves trapped in a room with every myth that had been defeated prior, with the exception of Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster. The odds were overwhelming stacked against them, however they managed to persevere not just as a result of their own skills, but as a result of the myths being weaker and not possessing their ablities. Continuing further into the facility, the two of them found The Custodian in a corridor, staring through a pane of glass. At gun point, they confronted him, demanding answers for what he'd done. Sarah began to realise what was going on after looking through the glass window, however CJ was too angry to do so. Eventually CJ looked too, and The Custodian explained that they were looking at his daughter, Kylie, who was 13 and suffering from terminal cancer with only a few weeks left to live. Beginning to understand, the two attempt to offer him a deal: They pretend they haven't found him, and in return he spends his daughter's remaining time with her, turning himself in once she passes. If CJ has a low relationship score with both Sarah and The Custodian, he will turn down the deal, believing that neither of them will keep up their end of the bargain. He draws his gun, and after a brief moment of tension, begins to open fire on the two of them. As they fight, he manages to wound Sarah, who collapses to the floor bleeding. CJ is forced to continue fighting before he can get to her. He eventually manages to finish off The Custodian with a bullet to the head, and then rushes over to Sarah, who has now crawled over to a nearby wall. Assessing her wound, CJ finds that it is fatal and that help won't get there in time, though Sarah already knows this. They discuss everything that's happened, and what happens next, and their feelings for one another they never properly acted on. She then passes, with her final words being "I love you". If CJ has a low relationship score with The Custodian, he will turn down the deal, believing that neither of them will uphold their end of the bargain. He draws is gun, and after a brief moment of tension, begins to open fire on the both of them. After a prolonger gunfight, CJ and Sarah manage to wound The Custodian. CJ then finishes him off with a bullet to the head. Winding down, the two of them check on Kylie and observe her through the glass. They discuss what's happened, and what they're going to do about her, before leaving. If CJ has a high relationship score with The Custodian, he will accept the deal, agreeing to turn himself in once Kylie passes. The three talk about all what has happened, and then CJ and Sarah agree to leave him. Aftermath The aftermath of the events in the Showdown at Satellite Site Omega depend on the ending * '''Ending 1: CJ and Sarah speak with each other on a beach in Bayside Marina. They discuss everything that's happened, what transpired at Satellite Site Omega, the unavoidable death of The Custodian, and what's next for them and Prospero. * Ending 2: CJ stands with Emma at the Vinewood Cemetery. The two discuss everything that's happened, what happened at Satellite Site Omega, and talk about Sarah. CJ then steps forth to the gravestone alone, confesses his feelings for her, and begs for forgiveness for not being able to save her. * Ending 3: CJ and Sarah speak with each other on a beach in Bayside Marina. They discuss everything that's happened, what transpired at Satellite Site Omega, the unavoidable death of The Custodian, and what's next for them and Prospero. Relationships Family Character